User blog:Gamesee/OC Contact Names
Alright since I think I should note this for the Hatsuharu blog too but I don't want to comment it on the other blog post since this will be hella long I decided to make my own blog post for my OC contact names. I will update this in the future since I won't finish today. Yumiko Tatsukawa psycho grandpa - Her grandpa father - Her dad mum - Her mom blonde fluff - Ren Tatsukawa motherf*cking eto - Etsuko Kohriyama mlg no - Hitomi Saejima airplane - Aoi Utsumi the grinch - Yoshio Makai cute little f*ck - Ryo Ando likable tsukiko - Arisue Tsukiko asshole tsukiko - Satoru Tsukiko dumb*ss #1 - Masato Tadashi flirty *ss - Tsubasa Yoshitaka relatable - Wakako Katsumi relatable's lover - Setsuko Kawashima albino fujoshi - Kiyomi Shimamura cute *ss idol - Ryoko Kurou robot - Kohana Hina pervert camerawoman - Koharu Hina suspicous - Shinpi Himstu f**king cute - Rei Haruma bloody relatable - Makoto Haruma dumb*ss 2.0 - Momo Nagasawa invisible lady - Midori Murasaki humourous bastard - Josuke Murasaki goddamn relatable - Tori Murasaki rich b*tch - Suzumi Kawaguchi clutzy cutie - Izanami Miyumoyo motherf*cking psycho - Shion Akagawa mlg no 2.0 - Kaede Shimizu not a cat - Hoshi Tsukiyomi mute motherf**ker - Sakura Koike swedish harda*ss - Nathalie Hellvik hard*ss' companion - Swede's 2nd OC the smallest - Misaki Amagawa ginge - Kaede Azuma blind albino - Hisano Yamaoka She doesn't have Atama Mastua, Sanko Kaunsura, Inukashi Shibata, Hotoshi Yasuhirou , Hikaru Kazuhiko, Ryota Suzuki, or any other faculty member's number in her contacts, so they would be unknown. Same goes to Chiko Nakahara since she doesn't attend the school. Ren Tatsukawa All of his are just the first or last names of everyone, except his parents and grandfather which are simply called "Mother", "Father", and "Grandfather." Like his sister he has none of the faculty member's phone numbers. Etsuko Kohriyama Mumsie - Her mom Popsicle - Her dad A Certain Arse - Her uncle Waifu-tan! \(^o^)/ - Yumiko Tatsukawa Toeto-tan! ^-^ - Ren Tatsukawa Gamer Lass - Hitomi Saejima Cute Pilot - Aoi Utsumi Harry Potter! - Yoshio Makai My Child ^-^ - Ryo Ando Yaoi-sensei >.> - Ryoto Suzuki Our Lovely Headmaster! - Atama Mastua Our Lady Snark - Arisue Tsukiko Competition (ง'̀-'́)ง - Satoru Tsukiko (note - she doesn't actually have a crush on Yumiko.) Masato-tan! ^o^ - Masato Tadashi Punching Bag-tan! ^o^ - Tsubasa Yoshitaka (note - she likes to f*ck with Tsubasa second after Yumiko. After she illegally got his number her first text to him was a meme with no context. She doesn't mean harm though, she is just very playful.) Yumiko's TRUE Twin - Wakako Katsumi Its a Trap! - Setsuko Kawashima Shipper-tan - Kiyomi Shimamura Shipper-tan's Lover - Ryoko Kurou Grumpy-sensei ;-; - Hotoshi Yasuhirou Fun-sensei! ^-^ - Hikaru Kazuhiko (note - Hikaru was Eto's teacher the year before.) A Real Kuudere ///OwO/// - Kohana Hina (note - she has a thing for kuuderes.) Fellow Blackmailer - Koharu Hina Spooky OwO - Shinpi Himistu Clumsy-sensei ^-^ - Sanko Kaunsura CUUUUTTTEEE ^o^ - Rei Haruma Scary-tan >.> - Makoto Haruma Momo-tan! ^-^ - Momo Nagasawa A Ghost OwO - Midori Murasaki Josuke-tan!!!! ^o^ - Josuke Murasaki Possibly Yumiko >.> - Tori Murasaki Doge-sensei!! ^o^ - Inukashi Shibata Meanie ;-; - Suzumi Kawaguchi Friendsies! ^ᗜ^ - Izanami Miyumoto A Murderer OoO - Shion Akagawa Another Kuudere!! ^-^ - Hoshi Tsukiyomi Another Gaming Lass - Kaede Shimizu Ghost-tan OwO - Sakura Koike Swedish Lady ^-^ - Nathalie Hellvik Swedish Lady's Buddy ^o^ - Swede's Second OC Smol-tan ^-^ - Misaki Amagawa Nyan Nyan Barista - Chiko Nakahara Huggable (づ◔ᗜ◔)づ - Kaede Azuma Doge Girl!! - Hisano Yamaoka Category:Blog posts